


Slippery When Wet

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: The Adventures of Sinbad (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bath Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Smut, bottom!Firouz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: On a rare break and visit back to Baghdad, Sinbad and his crew are guests of the Caliph. This means they have luxurious rooms and baths. Sinbad and Firouz take advantage of that.





	Slippery When Wet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a timestamp that takes place after my story "Home is the Sailor". I hope that it cane be taken as a stand-alone but it probably helps to read that story first.

“Ah, Baghdad!” Doubar said as they stepped of the ship. 

“Yes, it’s good to be home. As much as I love our adventures, there is something about having a place like this,” Sinbad said as they walked through the streets. 

“Do you even still have a house here in, Sinbad?” Firouz was curious.

“I suppose. If it’s not been confiscated again. I haven’t seen it in ages.” They went to the palace where they were brought before the Caliph. 

“Welcome, Sinbad and his gallant crew! We’ve heard many stories of your exploits. You are welcome home to Baghdad my dear boy.”

“Thank you, Highness. We are happy to return. Though I must admit, I am curious as to why you summoned us home? Is there some problem I should be made aware of?”

“No, no,” the older man came down and clapped him on the shoulder. “Merely celebration. My son, Prince Cassim, and his bride are about to have a child. I thought you might like to come home and help us celebrate. And tell tales of your adventures! You will be our honored guests,” he proclaimed, sweeping his arm around. “I have had rooms prepared here in the palace for you.”

“Thank you, Caliph,” Sinbad said. “Congratulations for the soon to be birth of your grandchild.”

“Thank you, lad, thank you. Now, off with you. We’ll be having a reception shortly and you’ll wish to change.” He looked over Sinbad’s leather pants and white top. He shook his head. “Definitely wish to change.”

They were escorted to their rooms, one for each of them. Firouz had never seen a room that large and spacious and the bed looked positively huge. He had a brief fantasy of himself and Sinbad rolling around in it and felt his cock twitch. Tamping down on his libido, he unpacked a few things, then got changed into the clothes that he had been left for him. They were much richer than he was used to. 

When he came around the corner to meet the others, he was met an approving nod from Rongar, laughter from Doubar and a whistle from Bryn. They were all dressed in finery as well, Bryn looking like a Princess. He thought, a bit ironically, that Rongar finally looked like the prince he was. 

“You clean up nice,” Doubar commented. 

“As do you, my friend.” He looked around. “No Sinbad yet?”

“Not yet. I’m sure he’ll be along directly.” They sat in the antechamber that was obviously a sitting room for their group and chatted. Then Firouz felt eyes on him and turned. In doing so he lost his breath. 

“Sinbad,” he exhaled. If his cock had twitched before, looking upon this man dressed as he was now, made it stand almost to full attention. 

“Wow,” Bryn exclaimed. 

“Not bad, little brother,” Doubar said. 

Rongar nodded. 

But Sinbad only had eyes for Firouz. Who looked back and finally found words. “You look amazing.”

“I could say the same about you. Perhaps we need to diversify your wardrobe, Firouz.”

Finally feeling that he could stand, he got up and crossed over to Sinbad, who was dressed in the color of sapphires. His pants weren’t as tight as his leathers but still showed off his form well. His tunic exposed a little of his hairy chest but was cinched tight around his arms, exposing his muscles. He wore his customary sword by his side. It made him look very dashing.

“Why thank you.”

Firouz blushed. “I said that out loud?”

“You did. But don’t be upset. I’m pleased to hear you like it. May I also compliment you on your outfit?”

Doubar sighed. “Everyone looks very pretty,” he grumped. “Can we get to the food now?”

Sinbad pulled Firouz in to his side. “I see what I want to eat right here,” he whispered in his ear. 

Firouz felt his face heat up. “Sinbad!” He hissed. He heard his lover chuckle. 

“Will you two stop whispering sweet nothings to each other and let’s get to the sweets.”

They followed Doubar back down to the main hall, where a large group of people were gathered. The Caliph saw them and waved them in. They stopped to greet friends and courtiers as they made the way to the high table. They had sat down and were partaking of the food when a man opened the doors and announced, “The Prince of Baghdad, His Royal Highness Cassim. And the Princess Adina!” The royal couple came in. Adina was indeed very pregnant. She had some difficulty getting down the stairs but made it. They came up to the main table, a soft cushion in place for Adina to sit upon. 

“Sinbad!” Cassim greeted him warmly. 

Firouz flashed back to the last time they’d seen the Prince and the not so warm welcome. He looked at Sinbad, knowing he was thinking of that time as well. Of Dim Dim and Maeve too, perhaps. Greetings were given then everyone sat. Food and drink poured, the Caliph had Sinbad tell tales of their adventures. Doubar often took over the telling, which made it more exciting as he tended to exaggerate a little. 

At length the Princess asked to retire. Not long after she left the party began to break up. Firouz, who had become very tired, also asked to be excused. He knew Sinbad would want to stay and talk and he indicated as much. He went back to his room and lay down on the bed, intending to get back up and take off the opulent outfit. He was awakened by lips kissing his face. He sighed contentedly. “Sinbad?”

“I hope you don’t think it’s Doubar kissing you.”

He opened his eyes, a big smile on his face. “Never.” Firouz looked out the window. “It’s night?”

“Yes. You’ve been asleep some time.”

Firouz noticed that Sinbad was still in the outfit from earlier. He ran his hand over the tunic. “Hmmm, did I mention how much I like this?” He brought Sinbad down and kissed him. 

“You did but I’m always thrilled to hear it again. But as much as I want to try out this bed, or mine, I’ve another idea.”

“Oh?” 

“Come with me.” He held out his hand. 

Without hesitation, Firouz took it. They left the room, sneaking through halls until they arrived at what appeared to be their destination. “Sinbad, you want to take a bath?”

“This is more than a bath,” Sinbad said, gestured at the giant tub. “The Caliph was telling me about it. It’s special. I thought we could try it out together.” He looked back, questioning. 

Firouz shrugged. “If you wish. Though,” he said, stepping closer, “I’d rather enjoy the bed.”

“Trust me. This will be worth it. We’ll get our chance to enjoy the bed as well.”

Trusting in the man, he moved closer. He immediately became fascinated with the plumbing. “Amazing! Look at how they’ve constructed this bit here!” He waved a hand, not even looking back at Sinbad. “And keeping the water flowing this way is ingenious.” He turned around to say something else but the words turned into a croak in his throat. Sinbad had removed his clothing and was now standing, gloriously nude before him. He made some sort of a noise but couldn’t say exactly what it was. 

Sinbad grinned. With a saucy smile, he walked over to the water and grabbed a container. He poured out a white substance, then put the container down as he slid into the water. He sighed loudly and leaned back. Then, and only then, did he turn around to look back at Firouz. “Will you be joining me?”

Firouz stayed stock still for a second then almost tripped in his haste to get the bath. Sinbad held up a hand. He stopped. 

“I think it might be better if you remove your clothing before coming into the water, Firouz.” He was still smiling, that boyish twinkle in his eye. 

Firouz looked down, noticed he was still dressed and began removing his clothing. He was in such haste that he got twisted in a sleeve and almost fell over but he got it all off eventually. Tossing the articles aside, he came to the water’s edge. He slipped in, the water hot and somehow soft against his skin. He, too, let out a sigh. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Sinbad said, beckoning him closer. “Now you think my idea has merit?”

“I always thought it did,” Firouz said as he made his way across the giant tub. He ended up against the sailor’s side. 

“I have another idea, then, that I’m sure you’ll like.”

“Oh? What is that?”

“For you to kiss me.”

“As my Captain commands,” he murmured and leaned in. They kissed, soft and demonstrative at first, then becoming more ardent. Firouz let out a yelp as Sinbad grabbed him and hauled him onto his lap. 

“Shhh, or the Caliph’s guards will come to investigate,” Sinbad admonished. 

“I’m quite certain,” Firouz panted as he rocked on his lover’s lap, “that others have used these baths for just such exercises before.”

“I’m certain they have too. But I’m guessing not two male voices.”

Firouz nodded. “Then kiss me, Sinbad, to keep me quiet.”

The man smiled. “If you insist.” They kissed again, rocking against each other, the milky water splashing lightly around them. As usual, Firouz’s hands found their way into Sinbad’s hair. As he ran his fingers through the silky locks, Sinbad smiled. “You really love my hair, don’t you?”

“I do,” Firouz admitted. “But I love you more.”

Touched, Sinbad kissed him sweetly and, against his mouth, said, “I love you too. I’d like to make love to you.”

“Everything I have is yours.” He kissed him, peppering his face with his lips. “I want you in me, Sinbad.” He felt the man’s cock jerk against his cheeks. He straddled the lap, reaching back to open himself. 

“We haven’t any oil,” Sinbad protested. 

“It’s all right. This water is slick and will ease the way.” He used one hand to guide Sinbad’s cock in, staying still and adjusting as it entered him. 

“Firouz. My Firouz,” he breathed.

Thrilled at the term ‘my’, Firouz sank down until all of Sinbad was within him. “Firouz!”

“I’m all right,” he ran his hand over Sinbad’s shoulder. A tiny part of his brain was working away. He turned his focus back to Sinbad, who was smiling indulgently at him. Wrapping his arms around the man’s neck, he drew in close, pressing their foreheads together. They just sat there, letting the water lap at their skin, breathing the same air. It felt more intimate than many of the sex acts they had done, made Firouz feel closer to Sinbad than he had in a while. He whispered Sinbad’s name, then kissed him tenderly. Then he leaned back, letting the water buoy him up. He rose and lowered himself again. 

Sinbad groaned then bit his lip to keep the sounds quiet. He put one hand on Firouz’s hip, to guide him. The other he used to wrap around Firouz’s cock. 

He reached down and removed it. “No. Just from the friction.” He moved in closer and rubbed his hard on against Sinbad’s belly. “Like this, you see?”

Sinbad could only nod. He moved the other hand to Firouz’s ass cheek, squeezing it gently. 

Firouz’s movements stuttered, but he got his rhythm back again quickly. It didn’t take long until he saw the telltale signs he’d learned from Sinbad. Moving quicker, he drove down with more force. Sinbad buried his face in Firouz’s shoulder and came in hot spurts. That triggered his own orgasm and he splattered all over himself and his partner. He sagged down, unable to remove himself from Sinbad’s lap. 

At last, the captain helped him off, pulling free. He scooped water with his hands and washed them both off, pulling Firouz in close. “Have I ever told you that you’re amazing?”

Firouz smiled. “A time or two, that I can recall. And have I ever told you that you’re wonderful?”

“I seem to think you have. But, as always, I’m not adverse to hearing it again.”

Firouz leaned up and kissed his cheek. “You’re wonderful, Sinbad. This was a great idea.”

“It did work out rather well, didn’t it?” He drew him in closer. Firouz lounged against his chest, one strong arm around him. 

“Sinbad?”

“Yes, Firouz?”

“How much time until morning, do you think?”

“I’m not sure. A few hours, perhaps. Why?”

Firouz looked up at him. “Think we have time to try out one of those beds?”

Sinbad’s mouth fell open, then he laughed, loud and true. “I don’t know. Let’s find out, shall we?”

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should change/add to the tags.


End file.
